


Let's Play

by xanithofdragons



Series: TanuNatsu kink fanfictions [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Tanuma pretends to be a cat and Natsume pretends to be his owner.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> It's already the day of in Japan, so Happy Birthday Tanuma! Yeah, this is what I'm posting for Tanuma's birthday.
> 
> I actually started this fic before my other kink fics. Bonus points if you can identify the line in one of my previous fics that inspired me to write this fic.

Natsume sat in his bedroom with Tanuma sitting across from him. Tanuma was visiting on a day when the Fujiwaras were leaving him alone for the night. Nyanko-sensei was out on patrol. He had said that he wanted to “give the lovebirds some space.” His comment had been embarrassing, but Natsume was glad for the time alone together.

Tanuma was staring at Natsume in a way Natsume knew meant he wanted to ask something. Tanuma continued looking at him for a little while, but Natsume waited instead of pushing him to say something before he was ready.

“There's something I want to try,” Tanuma said in a rush.

“What is it?” Natsume asked.

“Well, if you're okay with it, I was thinking, it might be interesting...” Tanuma trailed off. Natsume waited. “If I pretended to be a cat.”

Natsume nodded. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to pretend to be a cat too?”

Tanuma shook his head. “No. Although that sounds fun too. But no, I want you to pretend to be my... owner.” Tanuma blushed.

“Okay, I'll do it.” Tanuma seemed relieved at Natsume's response. Natsume could understand why Tanuma looked embarrassed. The idea was different, and he had no idea where it came from. Still, Natsume thought, Tanuma should have no doubt that he'd go along with anything Tanuma wanted.

“Is it fine to do it... now?” Tanuma asked. Natsume nodded, and Tanuma leaned forward onto all fours. He padded over towards Natsume and rubbed his back against Natsume's side. He continued to rub all the way around his back to his other side. There, he butted his head against Natsume's arm. Natsume reached over to stroke down Tanuma's back.

“Wait.” A thought struck Natsume mid-pet. “Can you talk, or are you just going to meow?”

“Um,” Tanuma said, “I thought I'd just meow, but I guess it'd be easier if I could talk, wouldn't it?”

“Yeah,” Natsume said. He continued stroking down Tanuma's back, starting up higher with his next strokes so that he was petting Tanuma's head and neck, too. Natsume had never thought about how little he had touched Tanuma's hair before, but it felt soft and smooth under his hand now. Tanuma leaned into his every touch. Eventually he knelt down, and Natsume continued petting him in that position. When Tanuma tried to make a sound like purring, and Natsume held back a chuckle.

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” Natsume asked as he continued to stroke Tanuma's head and back. “I'm fine just doing this too, of course, but...” Natsume trailed off. He meant it. If Tanuma just wanted to be petted, he was fine with that, but he also wanted to make this as good for Tanuma as possible.

“We could play with cat toys,” Tanuma said.

“Okay.” Natsume stood up and went to the closet to pull out a cat toy he had for Nyanko-sensei, a flexible pole type. He figured he wouldn't mind him using it for Tanuma. He sat back down arms-length away from Tanuma and waved the toy in front of Tanuma's face. After following it with his eyes for a moment, he put up his hands to pat at the moving toy.

It was nice, Natsume thought. It would be nice to have Tanuma at the house to play with all day. Their time together, as much as they had, was limited right now, and Natsume always found himself wishing for more.

Slowly, Tanuma stopped playing with the toy. Just when Natsume thought he would say he was done with this whole game, Tanuma said, “Would you give me a bath?”

“Huh?” Natsume honestly doubted his ears.

“Would you give me a bath?” Tanuma repeated. Natsume nodded as he felt his face heat up. Giving Tanuma a bath would mean seeing him naked, and although he had seen him naked plenty of times, it still got him excited every time.

They went to the bathroom together. Tanuma stripped off his clothes and entered the shower area, getting back down onto all fours. Natsume took off his clothes, too, thinking it might be awkward if Tanuma was the only one naked. Besides, he wouldn't get his own clothes wet if he took them off, he thought. Natsume ran the bath and then, with trepidation, got to the task at hand.

First he sprayed water over Tanuma's body, getting it wet. The water ran down Tanuma's arms and legs. Natsume swallowed, now thinking maybe he shouldn't have taken his clothes off since it would mean that Tanuma could see right away if he got hard from this.

“Do you want me to wash your hair too?” he asked. Tanuma shook his head no. Natsume got soap into his hands and started rubbing it all along Tanuma's body. He had probably never touched his boyfriend's body this carefully and thoroughly before, even though they'd had sex already. Tanuma was obediently still for him while he did it, only moving to make it easier for Natsume to soap him up.

Natsume still felt awkward about the whole thing, even as he felt heat running through his body at the feel of Tanuma's body beneath him. He avoided Tanuma's butt and the places between his legs. Tanuma noticed, though, saying, “I want you to wash _all_ of me.”

Natsume took a deep breath of the moist air around him and but soapy hands on Tanuma's butt. He scrubbed there, then moved down to Tanuma's inner thighs, stroking up and down them. Tanuma's legs spread for him. Lastly, he moved his hands further up, feeling what he had already suspected. Tanuma had gotten hard during this.

“Is it weird?” Tanuma asked.

“No. I'm hard too.” Natsume brushed his own erection against Tanuma's hip. “Do you want me to-”

“Yes,” Tanuma said.

Natsume reached one hand around Tanuma's front and started stroking Tanuma's cock. Tanuma let out a moan. Natsume bit his lip, resisting the urge to rub his dick against Tanuma's ass. Still, his hips jerked forward on their own a couple of times.

“It's okay. Rub against me,” Tanuma said.

Natsume let go of all his reserve, rubbing his dick against Tanuma's ass and hip. He also sped up his strokes on Tanuma. Crying out Natsume's name, Tanuma came on Natsume's hand and the tiled floor of the shower. Natsume finished against Tanuma's hip as he was still stroking Tanuma through his orgasm.

Once he came down from his orgasm, Natsume finished cleaning Tanuma up and told him to go ahead into the bath. Natsume took his own shower for the night and then squeezed into the narrow tub across from Tanuma.

Looking into Tanuma's eyes, he searched for what to say. “That was fun,” he finally decided upon.

“I had fun, too,” Tanuma replied. They were silent for a couple of minutes in the tub, then, “Sometimes,” Tanuma said. “Sometimes I'm jealous of Sensei.”

Was that what this was all about? “Sensei's just my bodyguard.”

“I know,” Tanuma said. “I know that, but you do things with him you can't with me, and I just. I just...” Tanuma's voice trailed off.

Natsume was at a loss. As much as he wanted to show Tanuma the kinds of things he saw with Nyanko-sensei sometimes, he also wouldn't wish for Tanuma to have to see and experience all that he did. He pressed one of his legs into Tanuma's under the water.

“I wish I could spend more time with you, and maybe...” Natsume stopped himself. Asking to live together one day was surely too heavy for where they were. 

“Maybe what?” Tanuma asked.

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Natsume switched tracks. “And I can tell you more about what happens when we're not together.”

Tanuma laughed. “Even if I get jealous?”

“I won't make you promise not to get jealous or worried about me,” Natsume said.

Tanuma smiled at him.

They soaked in the tub a little longer before getting out. Natsume insisted on toweling off Tanuma, saying it was still part of his bath. They both got dressed, and Tanuma said his goodbyes, going back home.


End file.
